<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Second Time Around by confusedpotato</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25096819">Second Time Around</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/confusedpotato/pseuds/confusedpotato'>confusedpotato</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wynonna Earp (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Cheerleader Waverly Earp, Even more confused Nicole, F/F, Fluff and Angst, I suck at tagging...yikes, Musician Nicole Haught, Slow Burn, Wayhaught - Freeform, WynHaught bromance, Wynonna's lowkey the best, confused teenagers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:54:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,223</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25096819</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/confusedpotato/pseuds/confusedpotato</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Much to Nicole Haught's elation and mortal dread, she is sent stumbling back into Purgatory after years of it not being her permanent home. She is greeted by old friends and has to re-associate herself with what life is about in the unconventional little town. Things are similar to what she remembers, and yet everything has changed. Nicole has to now revaluate what living in Purgatory means to her, as even the people themselves start to appear differently.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Waverly Earp &amp; Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp &amp; Wynonna Earp, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Wynonna Earp &amp; Nicole Haught</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Storms</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Its a week before school starts in Purgatory, and Nicole still hasn't absorbed how or quite why she is back for good.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Much to everyone’s displeasure, summer was drawing to a close in Purgatory. With the last week of the break upon them, many students had taken to exercising their ever-decreasing freedom as much as possible. This usually resulting in the odd impromptu party or gathering by the lake. Whatever it was, each fatuous excursion would end in a night <em>not</em> to remember, and an unforgiving hang over the next day. That’s why, on the last Friday before the start of the new semester, Nicole Haught found herself sat on the floor of her questionably untidy bedroom, aimlessly plucking at the strings of a guitar, completely and utterly alone. Despite the day outside being unexpectedly bright, the blinds on the windows were drawn shut, as if the occupant of the bedroom were attempting to block out the entirety of summer itself. It wasn’t that Nicole disliked Purgatory in the full swing of the summer season. On the contrary, she had grown to love the eccentric little town at every time of year, even in the blisteringly cold winters which would often linger for an unnatural amount time.</p><p>It was more the fact that a large amount of her summer had been tainted by the realisation that she was back in town for good.</p><p>Nicole had lived in Purgatory for most of her life, growing up within a very tight-knit community of people which may have even been a little <em>to</em> overbearing. She had spent a happy, if not an uneventful childhood, content within the confines of the town, attending the small school and living in the same house just down the road for the duration of the time. Her life back then could only be described as nothing other than quiet.</p><p>Settled.</p><p>This however, had not exactly been the case ever since her parents had announced their very unexpected and unamicable divorce.</p><p>This left the families life together as just a collection of memories.</p><p>Memories that often played at the forefront of Nicole’s mind.</p><p>As a result, Nicole’s father had long since left the secluded town for the nearby city, while her mother still resided in her childhood home. Nicole, therefore, had spent the last four years of her life, drifting between two vastly different places, two houses and two parents, feeling anything but settled ever since.</p><p>It had been decided that when the time came for her to attend high school, Nicole would do so in what her mother referred as ‘over your Dad’s way.’ Ethically, it made more sense as her mother’s job often kept her away for weeks on end, and even though Nicole would still go to unbelievable lengths to spend many weekends and most school breaks in Purgatory, the sense of stability that the town had once offered her, had sadly long been lost to the winds.</p><p>Like many times over the last few years however, life had recently thrown Nicole off balance, resulting in her stumbling back into Purgatory, not just for the summer, but undoubtedly for the unforeseeable future. This meant that for her Senior year, she would be enrolling into the local high school and reacquainting herself with the fact that Purgatory was now her permanent destination. This had been something Nicole had been yearning for ever since she had left, however the reality had turned out to be a bittersweet prospect because of the reasons behind it.</p><p>Reasons Nicole was desperately trying to avoid as she fruitlessly attempted to strum something that resembled a tune on the old guitar. Trying to… and failing miserably. She let out another huff of frustration as her fingers slipped on the fretboard coursing the guitar to sound as though it had finally lost its patience with its rather distraught player.</p><p>“Yeah you and me both,” Nicole mumbled as though she was not talking to a musical instrument. She was really quite good at guitar when her train of thought was not preoccupied with things. It was one of the only things that had offered Nicole any sort of solace over the past few years, and through it, music had become her main escape.</p><p>She clambered to her feet, figuring that maybe her sour mood might dissipate slightly if she let some light into the cave in which she was situated. As soon as the blind was lifted, a steady stream of light illuminated the whole room, blinding Nicole in the process. Rubbing her eyes, she turned as she properly studied her surroundings for the first time in days. Nicole had been wrong. Opening the blinds had done nothing to improve her frame of mind. Not only had the sun had the audacity to render her momentarily without vision, but now emphasized just how atrociously messy her room was. Clothes, books and other of Nicole’s miscellaneous possessions littered every square inch of floor space, whilst her bed was unmade, and her desk looked as though someone had dropped a bomb in one of the draws. Nicole had always prided herself on being an organised person, however she was now acutely aware that her bedroom had, in this instance, taken to reflecting what the inside of her head currently felt like.</p><p>Succumbing to her own annoyance, Nicole threw herself onto her bed, seizing her guitar again and resuming the task of unenthusiastically picking at the strings. She remained in this stupor for a fair amount of time, fiddling with the instrument whilst she let her mind drag her into its usual to and fro.</p><p><em>Back</em> and <em>forth</em>.</p><p><em>This way</em> and <em>that</em>.</p><p>It wasn’t until she heard something crashing to the floor downstairs followed by an abundance of choice curses, that she was finally pulled out of her revelry. The source of the swears could then be heard banging its way up the staircase until moments later, it barrelled unceremoniously through the bedroom door. Nicole, undisturbed by the sudden entrance, didn’t even bother to look up from the guitar as Wynonna Earp came to a halt at her bedside, unabashedly hitting Nicole’s legs as a clear indicator that she wanted to sit down.</p><p>“Move,” Wynonna stated irritably when Nicole made no such effort to do so, despite the continuous drumming against her foot.</p><p>“Good afternoon to you too,” said Nicole lazily, finally giving into the relentless act and swinging her legs over the side of the bed, leaving the spot free. Wynonna slouched onto the mattress, giving Nicole a look that was somewhere between begrudging affection and a downright glare.</p><p>“So,” Wynonna said after it became clear that her burley stare was not going to be returned, “Tell me something Haught.” Nicole rolled her eyes, finally meeting the other girls gaze. “<em>Why</em>, when it feels like Satan himself has farted out the weather, are you hauled up in this little mancave you’ve created for yourself?”</p><p>“Why are you in my house?” Nicole jested back.</p><p>“Because you live here, and what’s yours is mine after all,” said Wynonna simply, picking at a loose thread on her jeans.</p><p>“We aren’t married, Wynonna.” Nicole sighed.</p><p>“Might as well be,” Wynonna replied, “Fortunately for you, you’re the only other human on this lump of rock I give half a shit about, therefore you are stuck with me until your dying days.” Nicole let out an audible hum of exasperation as she dropped her eyes back onto the guitar in arms. “Speaking of useless lumps of rock,” Wynonna continued, very obviously ignoring Nicole’s lack of enthusiasm at the prospect of being in each other’s lives for all of eternity, “Skip’s having a shindig over at his place later, I already said we’re going.”</p><p>Nicole did not need to verbally express her unwillingness to do such a thing, as the answer was plain in the pointed glare she gave in response.</p><p>“Oh, c’mon, it’s the last week of break, Haught! You’ve been locked up in here so long, it’s like your Cinderella or something!” Wynonna pleaded.</p><p>“It’s Rapunzel. Rapunzel was the one who was locked in the tower-“</p><p>“I don’t care if it was Snow White! I care about the fact that we only have a few days left before I’m back in that hell pit they had the audacity to call Purgatory High School.” Wynonna snapped, folding her arms broodily across her chest and turning her head in the opposite direction, as if by doing so she could physically avoid any further protests.</p><p>“When has being at school ever stopped you before?” Nicole quipped, earning her rather painful jab in the shin. There was a few moments of strained silence as both girls sat in their respective sulks, exchanging irate glances and waiting for the other to break the quiet.</p><p>“Look…” Wynonna breathed after a while, her demeanour shifting into one of uncomfortable defeat. Nicole felt her resolve crumble as she heard the change in Wynonna’s tone. “I’ve felt like I’ve barley seen you, Nicole, and most times I have its either been here or when I’ve dragged your ass to my Aunt and Uncle’s. I just…”</p><p>Wynonna paused, trying to stipulate what her next words would be.</p><p>“I don’t know what’s going on, but I do know that’s its only like two more days until your whisked away to your Dad’s again and you won’t be back for God knows how long.”</p><p>Wynonna looked away, playing with zipper on the leather jacket she still stubbornly adorned despite the heat, clearly thinking she had spoken far too much on the subject of ‘how she actually felt’ for her liking. Nicole hesitated. She had not yet told her best friend she was not actually going anywhere, and that come next week they would be back in said ‘hell pit’ together. It wasn’t that Nicole thought that Wynonna would take badly to the news, in fact a large part of her had been dying to drop the bombshell as soon as she knew she was staying. Wynonna had been her best friend for as long as anyone in Purgatory could remember. It was an odd, unlikely coupling, especially considering the friendship had been born out of an unwavering dislike they held towards each other when they were small. Nonetheless it had proven to withstand the tests of time. It was just one of those things that <em>worked</em>… usually.</p><p>This however also meant that Wynonna had the unfortunate skill of knowing Nicole better than anyone, meaning she could normally read her like an open book. Which was why Nicole had chosen to withhold this particular information from her friend so far, because even though she was knew Wynonna would be certifiably elated, that wouldn’t stop the barrage of questions of why she was staying in the first place. A subject Nicole would rather not breach. After weighing up her options on how best to respond and deciding that for now she would just try and cut through the heavy tension that had settled over room, Nicole said bracingly “Aww, don’t go all soft on me Earp, you’re gonna make me cry.”</p><p>“Shut up,” Wynonna mumbled, although it seemed that some of her discomfort was relaxed by her friend’s light-hearted remark. The two shared another look that may have been something along lines of a mutual understanding, and then Wynonna cleared her throat, shrugging off the atmosphere completely.</p><p>“Anyway as ‘the only other human I give half a shit about’” Wynonna repeated loudly, “it’s your job to come with me.”</p><p>“Oh, come on that’s not true is it?” Nicole stated, physically having to restrain herself from rolling her eyes again.</p><p>“What, that it’s not your job?” Wynonna began, “Gingersnap, I will happily go into an aggravatingly long, some may even say painful speech about why it’s your jo- “</p><p>“Not that” Nicole said quickly, “I meant about me being the only person you give a damn about.” Wynonna stopped, mid- speech, seemingly rolling the statement over in her mind.</p><p>“Who else is there?” she asked eventually, although it was obvious it was a question she didn’t really want the answer to.</p><p>“Erm, <em>Waverly?”</em> Nicole scoffed.</p><p>“Right.” Wynonna said shortly, slumping further back onto the bed. “Yeah well, Waverly consists of herself and whatever letterman-jacket clad sideshow shes chosen to have glued to her hip this semester. It’s sort of a package deal.”</p><p>“Oh, give her a break,” Nicole sighed, observing the tortured expression of disgust on Wynonna’s face.</p><p>“You don’t understand” Wynonna groaned dramatically, “Its actually painful having to watch her be paraded around by some Troy Bolton want-to-be. It’s just so beneath her.” Nicole had to agree with her on this one, although she really didn’t see enough of Wynonna’s little sister anymore where she felt as though she could voice it.</p><p>“I thought she broke up with that Perry guy anyway?” Nicole said absent-mindedly, turning one of the tuning pegs of the guitar. Wynonna nodded, fiddling with the zipper again. “Well then,” Nicole continued, “You don’t have anything to worry about do you?” Wynonna gave an unamused bark of laughter.</p><p>“It’s only a matter of time before the cycle repeats. Thats my main worry. At least <em>darling Periwinkle</em> was half decent to her, he’s the only one of them that seems to be.”</p><p>“Give her some credit, Wynonna. Shes smart. She knows what’s shes doing.”</p><p>“Yep, that’s what I keep telling myself too.”</p><p>Nicole thought that now would be a good time to perhaps divert the conversation into safer waters. The subject of matter of Waverly Earp was usually a particularly sensitive one for Wynonna, and it was almost always sure to strike a nerve.</p><p>“Any way it’s not as though you're exactly the epitome of the dating world.” Nicole said. She felt a slight smile tug at the corners of her mouth. It was an odd feeling. She found it was not exactly a common expression she had worn much over the recent weeks, let alone the last few days.</p><p><em>“Excuse me?</em> I’ll have you know I am an example to be admired. You’d do well to take a leaf out of my book Haught, let me tell you.“</p><p>“How is <em>Xavier</em> doing these days anyway?”</p><p>“Gross, don’t call him that.” Wynonna huffed indignantly, “It makes him sound like a Transformer or something.”</p><p>“I thought that’s what you would look for in a boyfriend-“ Nicole was cut off by Wynonna’s boot yet again coming into contact her knee.</p><p>“My dear friend Dolls is quite alright, thank you for asking. I’ll make sure to send him your regards.”</p><p>They continued in this manner for a while, exploring the strange, uncharted territory which was Wynonna Earp’s love life. Nicole playing some sort of deluded game of ‘guess-who’ as she tried make sense of where her friends romantic escapades currently stood, with Wynonna herself constantly chipping in with purposely vague remarks about her status with whoever Nicole brought into the conversation.</p><p>Nicole was glad of the distraction.</p><p>It was these pockets of time spent with Wynonna where she would achieve a complete blissful ignorance from the aggravating thoughts that had threatened to consume her over the summer period. Wynonna’s zealous company seemed to tease her mind into giving itself a break, something Nicole was forever thankful for. So, she let herself simply enjoy it.</p><p>A lapse in the ever-brewing storm.</p><p>Let herself pretend that her biggest problem, was indeed, how Wynonna would get her truck fixed when the latter had ghosted a certain employee of ‘Holliday’s Mechanics’ after a particularly awkward date.</p><p>Let herself laugh, and just be happily impervious.</p><p>“Okay,” said Wynonna about half an hour into the constant back and forth, overruling yet another piece of Nicole’s expertise. “Worse comes to worse, I’ll do it myself.”</p><p>Nicole couldn’t stop the unbelieving scoff that followed.</p><p>“Wynonna, it took you year to work out where the damn breaks were. In fact, I’m still not convinced you actually know.”</p><p>“I am an excellent driver.”</p><p>“The dent in my passenger side door after you ‘parked’ next to me at the Diner, says otherwise.”</p><p>“Well maybe if you moved your ass and left me some room- “</p><p>“Or you could have actually looked where you were going!”</p><p>“It wasn’t my fault that the good-looking waiter was manning the charity car wash. I’m only human.”</p><p>“A human who should have used her eyes for once.”</p><p>“He was standing on the car, Nicole. Tell me you wouldn’t have done the same.”</p><p>“Have you forgotten who your talking to?”</p><p>“Yeah, well it wasn’t my fault he was a dude either-”</p><p>“Alright, alright.” Nicole sighed, frankly a little too tired to allow this particular disagreement to resurface. “I <em>guess</em> I could look at your truck-”</p><p>“Have I mentioned you’re my favourite person in the whole- “</p><p>“<em>-after</em> you at least try talking to Doc about it. I’m not exactly an expert and I don’t want to screw it up even more.”</p><p>The grumbled response was lost on Nicole’s ears, however after years of deciphering many of her incoherent complaints, she took it to mean Wynonna’s begrudging agreement. After another couple of muttered criticisms and purposely annoyed sighs, something seemed to cross Wynonna’s mind causing her to rush, not so elegantly, off the bed, making a swift crossing to the closest that stood in the corner of the room. Nicole watched with a mixture of apprehension and amusement as Wynonna began rifling noisily through her clothes, seemingly becoming more impatient as she failed to find whatever she was looking for. When Nicole witnessed her old school basketball hoodie flying across the room, narrowly missing her head, she decided to intervene. Nicole, questioning what she was doing, joined Wynonna at the closest just as a pair of Converse were pelted at the wall, joining the discarded hoodie.</p><p>“Finding you something to wear,” Wynonna answered, turning to eye Nicole up and down. When Nicole tilted her head quizzically, she added, “For the party, tonight.” Nicole groaned, letting her head fall forward onto the closest door in exasperation.</p><p>“I’m not going- “</p><p>“You wanted me to talk to Doc? That’s where he’ll be.” Wynonna interrupted, “Jesus Haught do you own anything that doesn’t make you look as though you’ve just walked out of a ‘Nike’ catalogue?”</p><p><em>“Yes.”</em> Nicole stated irritably, “And for the last time I really don’t want to go- “</p><p>She was once again cut off by a very defiant Wynonna explaining why it was of the upmost importance that Nicole go with her. Nicole just let it fade into white noise, as she once again let the multitude of reasons for <em>not</em> engaging in any social activity tick over in her mind. Had this have been any other summer, there is no doubt that Wynonna would have convinced Nicole to accompany her on a number of these outings already. The truth was she normally wasn’t <em>as</em> opposed to going out as one might have initially thought. To an extent, she enjoyed them, or certainly more so then the social events that took place around her own school. At the end of the day, she had grown up in Purgatory. With the same bleak weather and slightly barren surroundings as everybody else did. The same people, most of whom she still maintained genial connections with. So, despite her spending most of her time away from the little town, she usually let herself revel in the familiarity of it.</p><p>It didn’t feel like home anymore.</p><p>But it would always seem more like it then the city ever did.</p><p>Despite the little niggle in the back of her mind saying that it might do her some good to get out of the house, Nicole stubbornly ignored it. Convincing herself that being surrounded by her drunken peers would do nothing but poke the already enraged dragon. And once her mind was set, there was categorically no way that she would change-</p><p>“Waverly’s been asking about you.”</p><p>This was the comment that finally drew Nicole back to reality. She allowed herself a moment to readjust to the current situation she was in. The few items that had been tossed aside beforehand, had now grown into a small mountain, doing nothing to improve the state of the room. Wynonna was examining one of Nicole’s smarter sweaters against a pair of shorts.</p><p>“What?” Nicole asked curiously. It had been the better part of a year since Nicole had seen her best friend’s little sister. With Nicole’s consistent absence from Purgatory and Waverly keeping busy with school and her own circle of friends, it was rare for the two to cross paths. Especially compared to when they were growing up, Nicole having practically lived at the McCready farm half of the time at Wynonna’s insistence.</p><p>“Haven’t you been listening dipshit?” said Wynonna, pressing the sweater into her arms, “She’s gonna be there later. She got back from <em>sorority girl training last week,</em> or what the common folk call ‘Summer Camp.’”</p><p>It was a kind-of tradition for some of the older students from Purgatory High to spend a large chunk of the vacation as helpers at the annual ‘Summer Camp’ that ran a few towns over. Most did it as a way to build up some credit, something that might look good on a College application. Others did it to simply remove themselves from under the town’s radar for a few weeks, so they could cause havoc in a different setting. To Nicole’s recollection however, when Waverly had spoken about doing it in former years, it seemed to be because she found a genuine interest and excitement in the whole idea. Nicole smiled at this.</p><p>It was just a very <em>Waverly</em> thing to do.</p><p>“What did she say?” Nicole asked, as Wynonna gave her the shorts that seemed to have passed the inspection. She shrugged, walking across the room to retrieve Nicole’s Converse that had fallen to victim to being tossed away.</p><p>“Dunno. Just how you’ve been, saying she hasn’t seen you in ages.”</p><p>“Yeah, I guess she’s right,” Nicole agreed, quickly placing the outfit back in the closet when Wynonna’s back was turned. “I haven’t seen her a lot recently.”</p><p>“Lucky.” Wynonna mumbled, kicking over the pile of clothes in her search.</p><p>“Wynonna, lay off her a bit would you.”</p><p>“Fiiiine,” she groaned. Nicole shook her head. She understood Wynonna’s perspective, and did agree that Waverly had, once or twice, found herself in a dating situation that was anything other than deserving of her. However, Wynonna had the habit of really taking said ‘situations’ to heart, and as an act of protest, would become unfairly bitter towards her younger sister.</p><p>After a short pause, Wynonna stated quietly, “I do love her.”</p><p>“I know you do.”</p><p>“But that doesn’t mean I’m prepared to be around whatever egotistical man-child that might have managed to win her over this time,” Wynonna continued, more brazenly, “Hence, I need you with me tonight so that I can survive what I’m sure will be the first encounter.”</p><p>“Wynonna please,” said Nicole seriously, “I really, <em>really</em> don’t feel up to it. Can we just… let it go? I swear I’ll come with you next time.”</p><p>“You always say that.”</p><p>But Nicole could tell there was a slightly sympathetic tone hidden in Wynonna’s voice.</p><p>“I promise.”</p><p>It was with a heavy heart that Nicole watched her best friend retreat from her house that evening. Wynonna had, finally, concurred to not only Nicole staying put, but also to make an appearance without her. It wasn’t that Nicole didn’t want to spend the night with Wynonna, drinking in front of the first movie they found lying around the house. She just didn’t feel as though it was fair that her friend should have to sacrifice yet another of her free evenings. So, she watched as the blue and white pick-up coughed and spluttered its way down the road, until it was out of sight.</p><p>Although she had gone with the promise that she would somehow find her way back with in the early hours of the morning, Nicole couldn’t shake the forlorn feeling that Wynonna’s absence left her with. She felt stupid. After all, it was Nicole’s own doing that had put her in this place of solitary. Yet it twisted in her stomach.</p><p>Regretful.</p><p>Unwelcome.</p><p>She had to go <em>somewhere</em>.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>~*~</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><em>{20:49}</em> <strong>Wynonna:</strong> <em>haught?</em></p><p><em>{20:49}</em> <strong>Wynonna:</strong> <em>haught. </em></p><p><em>{20:50}</em> <strong>Wynonna:</strong> <em>bro?</em></p><p><em>{20:51}</em> <strong>Wynonna:</strong> <em>...love of my life? </em></p><p><em>{20:52} </em> <strong>Wynonna:</strong> <em> nicoleeeeee</em></p><p>Nicole laughed at, yet ignored, the phone that was again alight with Wynonna’s name. It was like a very well-rehearsed dance, the routine the two would often play when <em>tipsy Wynonna</em> came into the fold. Nicole would ignore Wynonna, and then Wynonna would text, or shout or, in one instance, sing, until she got Nicole’s attention. Nicole would then either finally cave out of annoyance or… annoyance, or simply wait until the Earp found another distraction or fell asleep.</p><p>So, she did just that.</p><p>After said person, who was now responsible for the seventh ‘ping’ of her phone, had left the house, Nicole had felt the sudden urge to get away. Escape this imaginary prison of her own making. Which was why she was now posted on the familiar outcrop of land that overlooked Purgatory’s biggest lake, sitting in the bed of her truck. It was a location that possibly would have been busy during the daytime, the heat and popular view being what it was. But not now.</p><p>The light was retreating, the warm summer night creeping in, willing to take its place. The space around her was secluded, and Nicole found she much preferred it that way. It was though it was a completely different place. Separate and peaceful.</p><p>Nicole had found herself in this particular spot, at this particular hour, a handful of times over the last few weeks. She would bring her guitar out here, and play quietly, long after darkness had fallen, certain there was no one to hear her.</p><p>She didn’t know why exactly.</p><p>At first, her excuse had been that it was a way to clear her head but that had obviously been to no avail. Something just kept drawing her back every now and then. Everything just seemed a little easier out here, the troubles of her world a little smaller.</p><p>Nicole was a little happier.</p><p>This remained to be true until the harsh beam of a headlight broke her serenity, the crunching of gravel in its wake. She did not need to peak around the side of her own vehicle to recognise the outrageous groan of the truck that was approaching.</p><p>“Seriously, Wynonna?” huffed Nicole, as she heard the sound of a door slamming, “You're taking to stalking me now? Really?”</p><p>There was a laugh.</p><p>“Wrong Earp.”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey!</p><p>I'm really sorry if this first chapter seems a little on the slow side, I promise things will pick up soon! I just really wanted to establish some of Nicole's backstory as I'm fairly certain that this story will be told from her perspective. It was also a way to introduce Wynonna and the sort of friendship her and Nicole have as its gonna be a pretty big feature moving forward, so I hope y'all dont mind a bit of Wynhaught. </p><p>I'm not entirely sure of how quickly the chapters are going to be updated but I'll try and sort out some sort of schedule soon because I'm thinking this is going to be between 10-15 chapters, not quite sure yet. This is my first fic, so I hope it doesn't completely suck. I'll be sure to try and get the next chapter up asap!</p><p>Thanks!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Click</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nicole catches up with an old friend...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nicole Haught was many things.</p><p>Lots of these things she had learned to be moderately proud of overtime.</p><p>For example, she was naturally organised, an exceptionally hard worker, and <em>almost</em> always managed to keep a cool head. These traits were admirable at the best of times, especially when one has the great fortune to be the chosen companion of Wynonna Earp. These particular qualities, in this case, were always likely to come in handy. A godsend, to say the least.</p><p>One thing Nicole Haught was not good at receiving however, was surprises.</p><p>When something say, unexpected<em>,</em> were to occur, certain of these <em>‘admirable qualities’ </em>had the annoying tendency to vanish on the spot. Disappearing without a trace, leaving poor Nicole to fend for herself against whatever unforeseen circumstance might have arisen.</p><p>This was, unfortunately, was one of those times.</p><p>Nicole Haught was also abashedly clumsy; this being one of the characteristics that did not seem to waver no matter what the situation.</p><p>All of this remained accurate when a fortuitous, yet familiar voice answered her accusations instead of the callous one she had been expecting. Without even thinking, Nicole quickly shot around. So quickly in fact, that her head came straight into contact with the rear panel of her truck that she had just been leaning against.</p><p>
  <em>“Shit!”</em>
</p><p>The sharp pain that emanated forced Nicole to slam her eyes shut as she cradled the side of her head in her hands, the nasty <em>‘thunk’</em> of the metal still reverberating around her ears. <em>Brilliant. </em> She was about to follow up her original curse with a few more choice obscenities, when she felt another hand tentatively brush over her own that still clasped the offending abrasion. <em>Even better.</em></p><p>There was another bright laugh.</p><p>“Still as sharp as a tac it seems.”</p><p>Nicole wasn’t entirely sure anymore whether she wanted to greet the source of the voice after that display of, what can only be described as, <em>absolute finesse. </em>However, curiosity got the better of her and she reluctantly squinted her eyes open. Non- other than Waverly Earp stood there, leaning over the side of the truck, her hand still slightly stretched out in concern. The just smile of amusement she was failing to bite back however was all a little <em>to</em> understanding. Nicole sat up a little to try and gage a better view, wincing as she felt another twinge of pain shoot through her head.</p><p>Waverly had her hair tied back, and an oversized leather jacket draped over her shoulders that Nicole recognised to be the same one Wynonna had been wearing that afternoon. She shook her head as Nicole visibly flinched when she noticed the proximity between her and the place she had just collided with.  </p><p>“It’s good to see some things never change,” sighed Waverly.</p><p>“Yeah I’m a real stickler for tradition.” Nicole grumbled, rubbing her head as though it would do anything to help the aching subside. Waverly took this opportunity to walk the length of the truck and hop up so that she could join her injured company.  </p><p>“Budge this?” She asked, toeing the guitar that lay forgotten at Nicole’s side. Still muttering to no one in particular, (except maybe her consequential headache), Nicole pushed the instrument away so that Waverly could sit down. She did so, smirking when the former stared pointedly ahead. This was not the sort of impression Nicole wished to make on someone she had not seen for practically an entire a year. Especially someone who wasn’t likely to forget such an incident in any hurry.</p><p>“<em>Hi Nicole,” </em>Waverly grinned, sounding like a school student chorusing their teacher’s name at some ungodly hour in the morning.</p><p>“Waverly.” Nicole said matter-of-factly, making it abundantly clear that the scene which had just played out was not going to be a topic of conversation, “Been a while.”</p><p>“Sure has,” Waverly replied, the amusement still <em>very</em> much evident in her tone.</p><p>Nicole had always been friendly with Waverly. It’s kind of inevitable when a person spends every waking minute in your home growing up that you at least form some sort of tolerance towards each other. In this case it had been a pleasant rapport, usually accompanied by a united front considering the main mutual connection happened to be Wynonna Earp. In fact, Nicole thought that if anyone could take credit for the fact that her and Wynonna’s friendship had survived into the teenage years, Waverly would certainly be a strong contender. She could still remember a seven-year-old Waverly, drifting between the pair as they would sit on either side of the room, attempting to reconcile peace after whatever petty mishap had unfolded that time.</p><p>This, among other memories that she still cherished with the Earp sisters, had become even more treasured over the recent weeks. They were some of the only ones from Nicole’s childhood that had remained untarnished.</p><p>
  <em>Untouchable.</em>
</p><p>More precious than ever before.</p><p>“So, you’ve managed to escape her too, have you?” Nicole said, gesturing to the leather jacket.</p><p>“Just about,” sighed Waverly, adjusting the garment so that it was wrapped more securely around her. “Although its’ not the most difficult of tasks, is it?”</p><p>“Yeah not exactly the ‘mission impossible’ kind of thing James Bond would have on his CV.”</p><p>“Good thing I don’t want to go to spy school then.”</p><p>“Wait… is that actually a thing?”</p><p>“Why, thinking of applying?” Waverly giggled, “Not with your spatial awareness, I hope. Or lack-there-of.”</p><p>This earned her the kind of glare that Nicole usually saved for Wynonna. Waverly, unphased, stuck her tongue out and then moved her gaze to the darkening horizon. A brief silence fell between them as the unasked question reared its ugly head, both seemingly unsure as to who would entertain it first.</p><p>“What are you doing here?”</p><p>The two girls looked up in surprise to find they had both spoken in unison. This was then followed by an outbreak of laughter at the realisation, and then a stubborn exchange to which one of them would actually answer. Nicole, evidently doomed to lose every tossup she would ever have with an Earp, reluctantly conceded, mumbling a feeble excuse under her breath.</p><p>“What was that?!” Waverly asked, a little too loudly to be taken by mistake.</p><p>“<em>I said</em>,” Nicole repeated, rolling her eyes at Waverly but grinning despite herself, “I just wanted somewhere quiet to play.”</p><p>“This is Purgatory,” Waverly countered, “Everywhere is quiet.”</p><p>And yet, Waverly didn’t push the subject any further. She simply accepted Nicole’s response without question, although it was clear she was fully aware that it wasn’t the entire story. This was one of the many things Nicole had always admired about the youngest Earp; her uncanny ability to know when to poke for the truth and when to not. A trait Nicole had never been as grateful for then in that moment.</p><p>“What about you?” Nicole continued, still wanting to move the conversation on nonetheless, “I believe your sister <em>might</em> have mentioned something about a little ‘get together’ that you’re meant to be at right now?”</p><p>Waverly merely shrugged, absent-mindedly knocking her foot against Nicole’s as their legs lay stretched out in front of them. Although she was seemingly unbothered, Nicole thought that this <em>was</em> one of those instances where she perhaps needed to give the conversation a bit of a nudge on Waverly’s end.</p><p>Something seemed a little off. Waverly’s grin, that had been present ever since she had climbed onto the truck, had gone. Her arms were hugged protectively around herself and she seemed to be willing to look at anything that wasn’t Nicole.</p><p>Nicole hated it, or more the fact that she wasn’t always around to try and fix it.</p><p>She had noticed over the years, that this sort of behaviour was something both Earp sisters had in common.</p><p>However, one was always slightly <em>more</em> lenient to discuss the source of her discomfort then the other.</p><p>“Waves, <em>come on</em>…”</p><p>Waverly paused the soft tapping of their feet for a moment as she obviously considered what to say. She glanced up at Nicole who offered a reassuring smile and let out a breath, her eyes then returning to the task of prodding Nicole’s shoe with her own for some sort of distraction.</p><p>“I was there,” she said quietly, “And then I wasn’t.”</p><p>“Something happen?” Nicole asked gently, tapping Waverly’s foot back so they bounced away from each other.</p><p>It caused Waverly to smile briefly, however it was so fleeting that many might have missed it.</p><p>Nicole did not.</p><p>“No?” Waverly said uncertainly, rubbing her hands over her face, “Kind of? I’m not sure exactly… it’s kind of stupid now I think about it.”</p><p>“It couldn’t have been if it drove the head cheerleader away from the party,” Nicole smirked, in an attempt to see even a ghost of the smile that had momentarily lit Waverly’s face seconds before, “Isn’t it part of the super-secret contract you sign that you have to attend every social extravaganza of the year or…”</p><p>“Oh shush,” Waverly said shortly.</p><p>But the smile was back, and it didn’t slip straight away.</p><p>“So…”</p><p>“Right- I err…,” Waverly said quickly, shaking her head. Nicole had looked back up at Waverly only to make direct eye-contact, something that had seemed to catch her off guard. The brunette cleared her throat, as though she had been caught staring or something.</p><p>“It… I don’t know, got a bit much, I guess. I’ve spent the last three weeks doing nothing other than socialising with barely a damn second to myself then he dragged me out <em>again</em>. I just- its suffocating! People just expect me to be there, like I’m running on some sort of endless battery when I feel like I’ve not even had the chance to use oxygen in- “</p><p>And with that, Waverly had launched herself into one of the most magnificently explosive rants Nicole had ever heard. Her tone was quick and formidably sharp, yet Nicole listened to every word, thinking it best for Waverly to get it all out of her system while she was in full swing. It was blatantly obvious that this had been something playing dangerously on Waverly’s conscience for a considerable amount of time, threatening to burst at any given moment. Nicole knew the feeling all too well.</p><p>Eventually, Waverly seemed to catch her words and forced herself to exhale as calmly as possible. Nicole, as of recent, was also familiar with this strategy, although she had to give the brunette credit. She seemed to be a lot more adept at mastering her inner turmoil then Nicole was.</p><p>“Sorry,” Waverly breathed, digging the heel of her hand into her forehead in frustration. “I didn’t mean to blow up on you like that.”</p><p>“Hey, it’s what I’m here for,” Nicole shrugged, “Seems like it’s something thats been eating away at you a bit. Are you alright?”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah” Waverly said through a discordant, unamused laugh, “Just tired of it. Tired of everything. Tired in general, really.”</p><p>Nicole rummaged around in a pile of <em>bits and bobs </em>that lay a few inches away from them. A mixture of old blankets, spare hiking boots and stolen tools along with anything else that had been deemed as ‘might come in useful at some point’ had found a home in the bed of Nicole’s truck longer then she cared to remember. She picked her way through the random assortment until she came across the half-finished bottle of whiskey she was searching for.</p><p>“I’ll drink to that,” She said, raising it in mock cheer.</p><p>“Emergency whiskey? God, Wynonna really has rubbed off on you this time. You’re supposed to be the smart one.” Waverly groaned, accepting the offered bottle, nonetheless.</p><p>“No, <em>you</em>’re supposed to be the smart one. I - however- am the purely the humour, strength, good-looks and anything else vaguely decent about this operation.”</p><p>“What does that make Wynonna?”</p><p>“Everything the opposite of decent.”</p><p>The girls giggled, passing the cheap bottle of whiskey between them and taking it in turns to take small sips. They were both painfully aware that they couldn’t run the risk of getting drunk in this circumstance. It’s not as though Wynonna would be in a better condition to come and rescue them, not that she would have offered to play saviour in any sober state either. So, they settled for taking the odd, very controlled swig, albeit reluctantly. It was intended to be a minor consolation for the bitter attributes that they both had to endure for far too long. A little something to take the edge off more than anything.</p><p>“May I ask,” Nicole started, seizing the bottle for a third time.</p><p>“Probably not but you’re going to anyway so,” intercepted Waverly.</p><p>Glaring, Nicole continued, “May I ask, who the infamous ‘he-who-must-not-be-named’ is, that has made <em>such</em> a positive impression already?”</p><p>Waverly sighed, shifting so that she could lay the full width of the truck bed and swinging her legs across Nicole’s lap.</p><p>“You’re not gonna like it.”</p><p>“I didn’t ask if I was going to like it,” replied Nicole, tapping one of the feet that was perched on her legs. She watched as Waverly closed her eyes and contentedly rested her hands behind her head. “You can tell me.”</p><p>Waverly peeped an eye open, apparently unconvinced.</p><p>“I won’t tell your sister,” offered Nicole, hoping that this might sway the odds in her favour.</p><p>“Fine,” said Waverly, closing her eyes again and shuffling further back in an attempt to get more comfortable. “I got back together with Champ.”</p><p>
  <em>Ah.</em>
</p><p>A barrage of thoughts hit Nicole as she processed this new piece of information. Each one varying between quite <em>why</em> and <em>how</em> this relationship had managed to be re-salvaged from the train wreck it had previously been left in. She had luckily not been around to encounter most of it, however from Wynonna’s incessant complaints and having grown up with Waverly and more importantly <em>Champ Hardy</em>, it did not take a genius to speculate it wasn’t exactly a match made in heaven.</p><p>In fact, Wynonna and Nicole would both agree – for once – that it was the complete and utter opposite.</p><p>With this in mind, one thought took root, sticking out like a sore splinter.</p><p>
  <em>Wynonna was going to flip her shit.</em>
</p><p>“Don’t” Waverly warned, pulling Nicole out of her head.</p><p>“I didn’t say anything,” said Nicole, hoping to come across as nonchalant. This wasn’t helped by the look of exasperated amusement that was plastered all over her face. Waverly stared her down, as if actually daring her to have a positive opinion on the matter. Nicole’s resolve, which had been practically non-existent in the first place, broke. She let out a noise which was somewhere between a disbelieving laugh and groan, head falling dramatically into her hands.</p><p>
  <em>“Champ?”</em>
</p><p>“Champ.” Waverly confirmed.</p><p>“Hardy?”</p><p>“Yep.”</p><p>“Champ Hardy.”</p><p>“Yes, Nicole, Champ Hardy.”</p><p>“Are you sure?”</p><p>“Sweetie, do you know any other Champs?”</p><p>“Unfortunately, I do not,” said Nicole in despair. She still couldn’t comprehend what she was hearing, as though at any moment she was expecting Waverly to turn around and announce it was all just a big joke. Nicole was beginning to think she understood Wynonna’s perspective much more then she initially realised. She then had to mentally kick herself at the invasive thought.</p><p>She could not allow herself to have that sort of mindset, especially considering hours before she had reprimanded Wynonna for the exact same reasons.</p><p>What had she said?</p><p>
  <em>“She’s smart. She knows what’s she’s doing.”</em>
</p><p>Nicole knew it wasn’t her place to be resentful.</p><p>To become <em>protective.</em></p><p>She wouldn’t.</p><p>She <em>can’t.</em></p><p>What reason did she have to be?</p><p>However, the question of how Waverly had even ended up in this position again remained unanswered. Waverly must have picked up on this at some point, thankfully oblivious to the other battle fiercely raging inside Nicole’s head. She took the liberty of explaining how the two had <em>somehow </em>found their way back to each other whilst they were at Summer Camp.</p><p>Nicole listened… as best she could.</p><p>She listened as Waverly told her how Champ had apologised for how awfully their relationship had transpired the year before.</p><p>How he had tried his best to make it up to Waverly over the entire period they were away.</p><p>How, despite being mentally <em>exhausted, </em>she really had had a good time.</p><p>Nicole <em>knew</em> she shouldn’t be worried.</p><p>By the sounds of it, Champ really had been sincere, in his own <em>Champ</em> way. She knew deep down that underneath the <em>to-tight</em> varsity jacket and overcompensating ego, both which he wore like a crown, Champ wasn’t a bad person.</p><p>That bad at least.</p><p>And he cared about Waverly, she knew that much to be true. The real downfall of the relationship had just been the fact they really didn’t click. Their priorities were completely different, and this, with a lack of communication – probably on Champ’s end – had conspired in all hell breaking loose. But if Champ really had changed, or at least promised to approach the whole scenario differently, Nicole could at least recognise why Waverly had given him another chance.</p><p>Nicole also knew Waverly had her reservations. That she wasn’t just going to let herself fall straight back into whatever diabolical ordeal that had taken place the previous year. That she would be careful enough to read the warning signs.</p><p>Because Waverly <em>was </em>smart.</p><p>She <em>always</em> knew what she was doing.</p><p>This was how Nicole eased herself of the out of the bitter feeling of incredulously that had initially gripped her when she first heard Waverly’s most recent development. Although she doubted whether she would ever look upon the situation without being at least a little dubious, the all-consuming sensation of being slapped across the face by the unpleasant truth had subsided.</p><p>For now.</p><p>Nicole was most often good at that. Thinking and overthinking a situation until it made sense. Dissecting it piece by piece until she found the slightest glimmer of reconciliation that was able to keep whatever apprehension she felt at bay. However, she hated to admit that Waverly’s relationship was the first thing all summer she had any success doing this to.</p><p>Not that she was overthinking Waverly’s relationship.</p><p>“So yeah…” Waverly finished, “That’s how it all went down.”</p><p>She was sat up now, looking at Nicole and waiting patiently for a response. A look of slight trepidation was spread across Waverly’s features as she stared at her. Nicole knew that despite the indifferent demeanour from before, Waverly valued her opinion on this just as much as Nicole valued Waverly’s.</p><p>Their friendship had always been like that, no matter the distance of it.</p><p>“I’m happy for you, Waves.”</p><p>“Wow, really?” Waverly said in surprise, perching further up on her elbows, “No long, riveting speech trying to talk me out of it?”</p><p>“I’m not gonna pretend that I’m thrilled at the prospect,” said Nicole truthfully, playing with the laces on Waverly’s shoes, “But it sounds to me like you have it figured out so far. Doesn’t mean I won’t kick his ass if he ends up being a prat again, but you seem happy enough so…”</p><p>Nicole trailed off, shrugging.</p><p>“Thanks.” Waverly replied quietly.</p><p>They looked at each other, exchanging small smiles for moment and indulging a little in the affable atmosphere that had settled around them.</p><p>It was the calmest Nicole had felt in weeks.</p><p>“Besides,” Nicole said eventually, some her humorous intent returning to her, “I expect you’ll have more than enough opportunity to enjoy one of those speeches when Wynonna finds out.”</p><p>Waverly groaned, slouching back down with an arm covering her face.</p><p>“She’s either gonna talk my ear off or hit <em>him</em> so hard so that his’ literally falls off.”</p><p>“Well all I can say is that if it wasn’t for me being out of town last year, he’d be missing a lot more then an ear right now.”</p><p>“<em>So noble</em>,” said Waverly sarcastically, “Speaking of which though, I’m kind of surprised you’re not back in the city yet. It’s only a few days till we go back to school.”</p><p>She didn’t understand why it was suddenly so easy to say.</p><p>It had been something that she had kept to herself for as long as she had known about it. She had harboured it as though her silence was the only thing keeping it separate from reality, confined and hidden away. As though to say it out loud meant that it would push its way into a horrible, twisted <em>something</em> that was impossible to escape from.</p><p>She knew it was ridiculous, that her mind had built and manipulated it into something incomprehensible. The truth, as ugly as it was, was barely half as bad as she had come to believe. It had uprooted her entire life, for sure, and forced her reanalyse and second guess nearly everything she knew under a different strength of scrutiny, but it had led her to the one thing she had wanted most for the past four years.</p><p>It had led her back to Purgatory.</p><p>She was back where she belonged, even if it wasn’t quite home yet.</p><p>And just like that, something clicked.</p><p><em>How</em> or<em> why</em>, Nicole didn’t pay much attention to. But there, in front of Waverly, she could suddenly speak about it. The miserable shadow still hung over her, as it probably would until Nicole figured out how to go toe to toe with her demons completely, but the silence was broken.</p><p>A chink of light in the cloud.</p><p>“Yeah… about that.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey again!<br/>Sooo once again this chapter feels more like an introduction more then anything so not a lot happens (sorry) and I'm still not 100% happy with it. </p><p>However we get to see the first bit of Waverly and Nicole together, and what their friendship is like. Its a bit of a weird one to be honest and I feel like it needs a bit of explaining. In this AU I wanted it so that Nicole and has grown up in Purgatory and more specifically with the Earp sisters. Nicole, at this point, still closer to Wynonna, however has similar bond with Waverly (if a little less argumentative.) Just the sort of friendship that comes from knowing someone for that amount of time.</p><p>Although Nicole obviously hasn't realised anything yet on the wayhaught front, I hope y'all can see there's like... something? There? Idk. </p><p>I'm sorry if it all seems a little slow still, but things will get more interesting soon!</p><p>Let me know what you think :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Smiles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Its about time Nicole got some things out in the open...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Yeah… about that.”</p><p>It was darker now. The burley summer sun had long since set, leaving behind a fading hew of light which was merely the aftermath of the scorching day that had come before it. The left-over entrails of the bright afternoon were doing little to illuminate Waverly’s face as she waited patiently for Nicole to continue. It was as like gazing at a photograph that’s clarity had worn and dwindled with age.</p><p>Like most things concerning Waverly Earp – it was a flattering effect.</p><p>With Waverly’s eyes still on her, Nicole took a deep breath and spoke.</p><p>“I’m not going back to the city.”</p><p>Waverly blinked at her. It looked as though her brain had suddenly stopped in its wake and forced itself to reboot like an unreliable computer system would. When she finally seemed to absorb what Nicole had said, Waverly edged closer as if she hadn’t heard correctly.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“I’m not going back to the city,” repeated Nicole, unable to maintain the steady flow of eye contact any longer.</p><p>“You mean…”</p><p>“I’m staying put,” She clarified. If Nicole had had the will power to hold her gaze, she might not have missed how Waverly’s face was tugged up in a small smile.</p><p>“Permanently?”</p><p>“Yup.”</p><p>“Wow that’s…”</p><p>Waverly trailed off, puffing out her cheeks as though the truth behind Nicole’s words had only just sunk in.</p><p>“Yeah, I know…”</p><p>“I mean that’s like… kind of <em>brilliant</em>. You’re happy about it, right?”</p><p>“God yeah, more than anything,” Nicole sighed.</p><p>It truly was like a breath of fresh air, to say that she was staying out loud. It caught in her chest like a hot air balloon, feeling as though she could float away from the elation of it. The wonderful <em>finality </em>of it all.</p><p>Nicole was able to match Waverly’s beam with her one of her own. It was so wide that Nicole was sure it threatened to tumble off her face at any moment. It felt <em>good</em> to smile like this again.</p><p>But the moment was over nearly as quickly as it had begun. Something in Waverly’s face flickered, and suddenly she was frowning at the lake below, as though the answer to her contemplation would suddenly leap from its glassy depths.</p><p>“I take it from the fact my sister isn’t currently screaming this piece of information from the rooftops that you haven’t told her yet.”</p><p>Nicole shifted uncomfortably.</p><p>“Nope.”</p><p>“And that there’s a reason you haven’t told her?”</p><p>“See, there’s a reason <em>you’re</em> the smart one.”</p><p>“You can’t charm your way out of this one Haught.”</p><p>“I find that hard to believe.”</p><p>“Don’t deflect. Do you wanna talk about it?”</p><p>“Waverly, you’re already <em>well</em> associated with my charm- “</p><p>“Stop being an ass. <em>Do you wanna talk about it?”</em></p><p>Nicole was becoming increasingly aware that Waverly’s question wasn’t so much a request but a blatant demand, one that she knew full well she couldn’t <em>charm</em> her way out of. Especially considering that-</p><p><strong>A:</strong> Nicole’s “charm” never worked on Waverly, (Something Waverly never failed to remind her as she considered herself a lone individual in this matter.)</p><p><strong>B:</strong> Nicole knew deep down that she didn’t want to talk her way out of it. She just needed a good excuse to get it off her chest.</p><p>This excuse arose in the form of the famous ‘Earp stubbornness complex,” something Waverly Earp only pulled out when absolutely necessary.</p><p>“Not particularly…”</p><p>“<em>Nicole…</em>”</p><p>“<em>…But</em> I should.”</p><p>Waverly’s expression softened, and she gave an understanding smile, silently willing Nicole to go on. Nicole focused her gaze onto a small bird that was picking at something in the grass a little way from where her truck was parked. She wondered, absently if she would actually prefer to be the bird at this point. The bird then proceeded to pluck a worm from somewhere in the earth.</p><p>
  <em>Maybe not</em>
</p><p>“My Dads getting remarried.”</p><p>There was a short pause before Waverly asked tentatively “Is… is that a bad thing?”</p><p>“Let’s just say that the <em>bride-to-be</em> has been on the scene longer then I thought, as it turns out.”</p><p>“Oh,” said Waverly quietly, “<em>Oh.</em>”</p><p>“Yep.”</p><p>Waverly sat up so that she was shoulder-to-shoulder with Nicole, both seemingly giving the bird enjoying its evening meal their rapt attention.</p><p>“How long…”</p><p>“Since I was like a year old apparently.”</p><p>“Jesus Nicole,” said Waverly. Nicole could hear the mixture of sympathy and resentment ebbing its way into Waverly’s tone. “I can’t even imagine…”</p><p>“Yeah its monumentally shitty, I’ll say.”</p><p>“Is that the reason your parents… you know.”</p><p>Nicole shook her head. She was honestly surprised that she was calm enough to form coherent sentences let alone act relatively relaxed while breaking her silence for the first time. After all of the pent-up rage and frustration that had been stewing for nearly two months, Nicole had expected to blow up the second that she let the truth see the light of day. Yet, much like she always did, she managed to stay very cool and collected considering.</p><p>If anything, she just sounded tired.</p><p>She could literally hear the exhaustion creeping into her voice as she spoke.</p><p>She was tired of overanalysing every aspect of her father’s betrayal.</p><p>Tired of forcing herself to relive every memory of him in a new, cruel and scrutinising light.</p><p>Tired of bottling it up and facing it all <em>alone.</em></p><p>“No, I don’t think it’s the reason my folks split, at least not on my Mom’s end. With my Dad though, who knows? Honestly, it wouldn’t surprise me if he was biding his time or whatever.”</p><p>Nicole felt a hand on her arm. She watched as the bird now took an interest in a crumpled leaf on the ground. It pecked at it cautiously.</p><p>“Does she know? Your Mom I mean?”</p><p>“She didn’t at the time I don’t think, but apparently he told her everything like a year ago and she didn’t… she didn’t tell me.”</p><p>Waverly’s grip on her arm tightened. Whether it was meant as a sign of comfort or of her friends increasing anger at the situation, Nicole didn’t know, nor did she care.</p><p>It was a physical reminder that, despite her entire world being flipped on its head yet again, despite having the rug swept from under her by the two main forces in her life that were meant to keep her balanced, she still had people in her corner. People who were entirely on her side.</p><p>This fact alone enabled Nicole to keep talking.</p><p>About everything.</p><p>“When I found out I just sort of just left. It wasn’t that hard considering I was meant to be staying here for the summer anyway, so I just packed my bags and was out the next day. My Dad seemed sorry, but he didn’t like… try to stop me so I kind of got the message. I think he was more relieved than anything that he didn’t have to keep it a secret anymore.”</p><p>Nicole could see Waverly physically bristle out of the corner of her eye. The hand on her arm was now vice like and Nicole wondered whether she would wake up with a bruise come the next morning.</p><p>She couldn’t bring herself too particularly care.</p><p>“Oh yeah, it must have been <em>such a hardship </em>for him.” Waverly spat. She was glaring at the poor bird as though she could make it burst into flames.</p><p>Nicole snorted.</p><p>“Funnily enough that’s what I said.”</p><p>It was nice for Nicole to see someone else get angry on her behalf. It made her former seething seem a little more justified now that it was literally being reflected back at her. The whole thing had her questioning why she just hadn’t spoken up about everything sooner.</p><p>Nicole had become somewhat detached from her parent’s divorce over the years. The unbreakable family unit which she had known for the entirety of her young life was eventually diminished somewhere among the constant back and forth of short phone calls and long bus rides, all while having a consistently packed suitcase. Over the years it felt as though her parents were playing an insufficient game of ‘hot potato.’ It wasn’t that she was ever made to feel unwelcome in their respective homes, far from it really. It was more the fact that both of her parents seemed to be moving on from their life together as much as possible, sometimes leaving Nicole behind with it.</p><p>This had made it relatively easy for Nicole distance herself from the entire ordeal and just accept it for what it was. She squirreled away the past and kept it completely separate from the – ironically, Nicole couldn’t think of another word for it – <em>‘purgatory’</em> she was living in. That way it would be protected and more importantly couldn’t be used to highlight just how hard her current situation was in comparison.</p><p>That was until her father unceremoniously dropped a bombshell in the form of a new fiancé and over sixteen years of deceit to boot. This wasn’t a quick fling that had been lost between pages of her parent’s marriage over the years, but a completely different life entirely.</p><p>From what Nicole had gathered, it had all started when she was barely a year old. A new business partner had quickly turned into an infatuation that apparently was worth risking a wife and a new baby for, both of whom remained quite oblivious at home. It was also something that her father seemed hesitant to give up as the affair lasted the duration of his marriage and beyond. With his wife being away so frequently and a young daughter that was now old enough to start school, Nicole’s father had seized the opportunity entertain the two lives that he had created for himself. So, when his marriage fell apart, luckily, he had another reality that he could fall back on and be consumed by.</p><p>Moving to the city had done just that.</p><p>
  <em>“I shouldn’t have kept it from you for this long. I was wrong to do that.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I wish this was happening under better circumstances.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I loved our family and I don’t regret it for a second, but I don’t regret anything else either, I have to be honest.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You’re still my daughter Nicole. This doesn’t change anything. I hope you see that.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I hope we can all move past this.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I hope we can be happy.”</em>
</p><p>These were the words that had haunted Nicole ever since her father had said them. They were spoken to try and appease the situation and put her mind at ease, but she hated them.</p><p>And she hated him for even trying.</p><p>
  <em>“I told your Mom everything last July.”</em>
</p><p>That… well that had just hurt like a bitch.</p><p>The sudden loss of the tense grip on her arm pulled Nicole out of her self-incriminating mind for what must have been the millionth time that day.</p><p>“Sorry,” Waverly mumbled, staring down at Nicole’s forearm that had consequently turned a little red. “Didn’t mean to hurt you.”</p><p>Nicole didn’t bother to look as her tired gaze was still transfixed on the spot where the bird had been. She didn’t even notice that it had flown away.</p><p>“Its fine, Waves.”</p><p>They fell into a long silence. It wasn’t awkward or uncomfortable by any stretch of the imagination but nonetheless heavy, as they let the conversation settle in.</p><p>“Your Dad is such an asshat!”</p><p>Nicole blinked and turned to stare at Waverly. Waverly stared back.</p><p>And then, naturally, they both burst into laughter.</p><p>Give it to Waverly Earp to be one of the few people who could make her laugh in this situation.</p><p>After their giggles had died away with only two or three relapses, Waverly’s fronting indignation seemed to have slipped for the time being.</p><p>“So, what now?” asked Waverly softly after they had both managed to regain control.</p><p>Nicole shrugged, tracing the edge of the whiskey bottle that was stuck between her legs.</p><p>“Well I’ve moved back in with my Mom permanently. We’re still not on great terms but she seems to be happy that I’m here,” she sighed, “And I’ve officially transferred meaning I’m starting school with you and Wynonna next week.”</p><p>“And she doesn’t know yet.”</p><p>“Its not like I didn’t <em>want</em> to tell her…”</p><p>“You just needed some time to wrap your head round it,” Waverly said understandingly.</p><p>Nicole nodded, the thought of telling Wynonna sounding even more insurmountable then ever. She groaned and buried her face in her knees, the sudden movement doing nothing to improve her pounding headache.</p><p>“Do you think shes gonna be pissed?” she mumbled; her voice muffled by her legs.</p><p>“Nah,” replied Waverly, placing an arm around Nicole’s hunched shoulders, “Honestly I think she’ll be to preoccupied recovering from the aneurysm she’ll have when she finds out your staying.”</p><p>Nicole laughed lightly and brought her head back up to look at Waverly.</p><p>“Hey, thanks for… just I don’t know, listening I guess,” she sighed.</p><p>“No need to thank me,” said Waverly “I already know I’m the best.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Nicole said with conviction, smiling all the more, “You are.”</p><p>She didn’t miss the slight pink of Waverly’s cheeks, even in the dying light of the summers evening.</p><p>
  <em>Huh.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Maybe Waverly wasn’t completely impervious to the good ol’ charm after all. </em>
</p><p>Waverly zipped up her sister’s jacket, and Nicole became aware of that the air around them was a little cooler than before.</p><p>“We should get back before you freeze to death in the stiflingly cold temperatures of 29 degrees.”</p><p><em>“Shut up,</em> Nicole.”</p><p>Nicole corked the bottle of whiskey, shouldered her guitar and they both clambered down from the bed of the truck. (Nicole did offer a hand to help Waverly down, however it was promptly swatted away with the brash comment <em>“Stop indulging the patriarchy, Haught.”) </em>It made Nicole laugh.</p><p>“Look at the bright side,” said Waverly, coming to a stop by the side of the blue and white pickup. “At least you can have some fun with it.”</p><p>“What do you mean?” asked Nicole, tossing her guitar into the passenger seat.</p><p>“I mean Wynonna doesn’t have a clue. So, surprise her or something.”</p><p>
  <em>Surprise Wynonna Earp.</em>
</p><p>That was quite the accomplishment.</p><p>“Good thinking batman,”</p><p>“Ew, don’t insult me like that. At least give <em>Black Widow</em> or something.”</p><p>“Not in your wildest dreams, Waverly.”</p><p>“So,” said Waverly, opening the truck door “See you Monday?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Nicole replied, rubbing the back of her neck nervously.</p><p>“She’s gonna be so happy to have you back Nicole,” Waverly assured “And shes not the only one.”</p><p>Nicole grinned, waving as Waverly climbed into the truck and it roared (not so quietly) to life.</p><p>Her hand was still raised in farewell as she watched the truck retreat down the road, unaware that her smile was one of the biggest one she had worn all summer.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>~*~</strong>
</p><p>Nicole was humming along to the stereo as she drove along the country roads of Purgatory the morning of her first day of school. It could not have been more obvious that she was in a <em>great</em> mood considering the song currently playing loudly through the speakers was something by <em>One Direction. </em>While Nicole couldn’t tell you which one, as it was her usual opinion that every single one of their songs sounded exactly the same, she still whistled along, happy as anything, conveniently knowing the melody off by heart.</p><p>She had decided to act on Waverly’s idea of surprising Wynonna as it not only added to the excitement of being back in Purgatory and actually <em>looking forward </em>to going to school for the first time could Nicole could remember, but also alleviated some of the inevitable nervousness that came with finally telling her best friend. So, that’s why Nicole was now driving at a <em>slightly </em>illegal speed down the lanes that would lead her to the McCready Ranch.</p><p>She pulled into the sizable driveway and muted the stereo, Curtis McCready already visible amongst the towering tomato plants by the side of the house. He tipped the brim of his hat in surprised but pleasant greeting as Nicole waved and plonked herself on the hood of her truck. Probably knowing better then to stick around for <em>whatever </em>was about to unfold, Curtis disappeared into the small forest of his prized vegetables and out of sight.</p><p>Nicole pulled out her phone from her pocket, took a deep breath and called Wynonna’s number. She doubted whether Wynonna would be at all surprised by this as another one of their silly little rituals comprised of often Nicole serving as Wynonna’s personal alarm clock. Whilst living in the city it was not uncommon for Nicole to call on her way to school just to make sure Wynonna was well on her way to doing the same thing, or to check she was <em>awake</em> at the very least. Although she would never admit it, this had saved Wynonna from being late countless times and, on three occasions, missing school all together.</p><p>Nicole was convinced she was going to end up being sent to voicemail after the fifth ring however Wynonna, eventually, answered.</p><p>
  <em>“Okay seriously, it’s the first day of school. Do you have no faith in me whatsoever?”</em>
</p><p>Nicole laughed. This was going to be good.</p><p>“Yes, but that’s beside the point,” Nicole countered, craning her neck to see if she could a see any disturbance in Wynonna’s curtains.</p><p>
  <em>“Aw, do you miss me? Haught if you wanted me to ditch to come and keep you company you could have just asked.”</em>
</p><p>“That would literally be my worst nightmare.”</p><p>
  <em>“Are you sure because I could probably still get the bus- “</em>
</p><p>“Wynonna you’re going to school.”</p><p>
  <em>“No seriously, its not a big deal- “</em>
</p><p>“Wynonna.”</p><p>
  <em>“Damn it. So close.”</em>
</p><p>Nicole rolled her eyes.</p><p>
  <em>“I heard that.”</em>
</p><p>Shaking her head, Nicole continued.</p><p>“Get a move on, you don’t want to keep your ride waiting.”</p><p>
  <em>“I hate to break this to you, but trucks don’t have feelings Nicole. I’m sure I’m not going to offend mine with my sleeping habits”</em>
</p><p>“Oh believe me, I’m well aware of the lack of emotional depth a vehicle possesses,” said Nicole, “Because if yours was even slightly mentally conscious it would have taken an early retirement and you would be working overtime to pay for its therapy.”</p><p>
  <em>“That truck is lucky to have me.”</em>
</p><p>“No, you’re lucky have a friend like me who fixes it every time another part falls off.”</p><p>Nicole could hear Wynonna about to interject yet again and deciding that at this rate they really were going to be late on their first day, she stubbornly pressed on.</p><p>“Just hurry up, would you?”</p><p>There was a pause at the other end of the line as Wynonna scrambled to get her things sorted while obviously trying to figure out what Nicole was getting at.</p><p><em>“Oh jeez, did you send Dolls again? I’ve not had enough caffeine </em> <em>né alcohol to deal him at this time of morning. It’s like trying to have a conversation with Waverly during finals season.”</em></p><p>There was the tell-tale sound of Wynonna making her way noisily down the stairs and sure enough, Nicole saw her opening the front door moments later.</p><p>Tired and dishevelled, Wynonna was still pulling on her jacket and rubbing sleep out of her eyes, so she hadn’t even noticed Nicole perched smugly on top of her truck literally ten feet away from the front porch.</p><p>
  <em>“Where is this mystical chauffeur you’ve arranged for me then? I’m expecting a Limo and the cast of ‘Magic Mike’ to escort me at this point.”</em>
</p><p>“<em>Oh my god</em>, look up dumbass!”</p><p>Wynonna’s head snapped up from where she had obviously just heard Nicole, very much not at the end of the phone but instead sitting right in front of her.</p><p>Nicole hung up, as she watched Wynonna stand frozen with her arm still halfway through her jacket sleeve. She offered a smug wave and hopped off the front of the truck as Wynonna shrugged on the rest of her jacket, her jaw still hanging open.</p><p>“What <em>the fuck</em> are you doing here?” Wynonna exclaimed, hastily pulling her earphones out and practically falling down the steps of the porch.</p><p>“Oh, you know,” said Nicole, trying to keep her face as passive as humanly possible, “Just passing through. Thought I’d treat you to a ride in a truck that’s not on deaths door for once.”</p><p>“Do you have an extra day off or something?” Wynonna continued, coming to an abrupt halt in front of Nicole, “Or like are you ditching, cuz dude <em>do as I say, not as I do.”</em></p><p>Nicole really failed in biting back a grin this time.</p><p>“When have I ever ditched school?”</p><p>“Well then you’re in for one hell of a commute.”</p><p>“Not really…”</p><p>Wynonna fixed her with puzzled look, as Nicole waited patiently for the realization to set in.</p><p>“Any day now…”</p><p>There was a pause and then-</p><p>“<em>Holy shit!”</em></p><p>Wynonna Earp then proceeded to do the least <em>Wynonna Earp </em>thing possible, and launch herself at Nicole, seizing her in a fairly fierce hug.</p><p>This lasted around four seconds before Wynonna promptly extracted herself from the embrace and hit Nicole painfully in the shoulder.</p><p>“<em>Erm</em>, Ow?” Nicole groaned, rubbing her shoulder irritably.</p><p>“Why didn’t you tell me?!” Wynonna shouted, causing a few birds to scarper from the large oak tree across the other side of the yard.</p><p>“Erm…” Nicole played nervously with her keys. “I wanted it to be a surprise?”</p><p>Wynonna raised an unconvinced eyebrow as she eyed Nicole suspiciously, crossing her arms over chest. Nicole refused to meet her gaze and instead took a keen interest in the fancy, guitar keychain that had been an anonymous gift for passing her driving test the previous year.</p><p>(Nicole had later found the receipt for it stowed away in Wynonna’s jacket when she had accidently left it at her house.)</p><p>“Is everything okay?”</p><p>Nicole barley heard Wynonna use such a serious tone of voice, so she chanced a look only to be met with her friend giving her an extremely rare look of genuine concern.</p><p>“I’ll explain on the way?”</p><p>Wynonna simply nodded and then seemed to pluck her usual bravado out of thin air as she turned back towards the house, yelling up at the top left window.</p><p>“Waverly!”</p><p>An annoyed looking Waverly lifted the window and stuck her head out to answer. Her irritated expression immediately broke out in a smile as she took in Nicole peering apologetically up at her.</p><p>“Haughty’s giving me a lift. Are you coming or what?”</p><p>Waverly opened her mouth to answer only to be immediately cut off by her sister again.</p><p>“And <em>do not</em> tell me that pugnacious gorilla of yours is giving you a ride, otherwise I’m leaving right now.”</p><p>Nicole looked at Wynonna in genuine bafflement.</p><p>“<em>Pugnacious?</em> Jesus, Wynonna that’s a big word,” she said, only for Wynonna to hit her in her shoulder again.</p><p>Waverly laughed from above and then fixed her sister with a glare.</p><p>“Care to ask me that question again? Maybe with less insults you found on<em> Reddit</em> this time?”</p><p>“<em>Fine,” </em>Wynonna replied sarcastically, “Oh<em> sweet sister </em>of mine, would you care to grace us with your presence this morning?”</p><p>Waverly, however, took this in her stride.</p><p>“That’s more like it,” she called matter-of-factly, and giving Nicole another smile she ducked back into the house, closing the window behind her.</p><p>“You know she got back together with <em>Champ Hardy?” </em>Wynonna grumbled in disbelief.</p><p>“I know, she told me.” Nicole said absently as they made their way back to the truck.</p><p>“Thank god you’re here to make <em>that, </em>slightly more bearable.”</p><p>Before Nicole could offer any sort of reply however, Wynonna surprised her yet again with a slightly longer, less aggressive hug. She cleared her throat as she drew back, clearly a little bit embarrassed by displaying this much affection when it wasn’t even nine o’clock in the morning yet.</p><p>“I’m really glad you’re back, Haught.”</p><p>And with that, she retreated around to the passenger side door and climbed in to wait for Waverly.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>~*~</strong>
</p><p>As it turned out, explaining to Wynonna <em>how</em> and <em>why </em>was she able to turn up, unannounced, on the McCready’s doorstep on the first day of semester proved to be a lot easier for Nicole then she initially thought it would be. It appeared having the chance to get it off her chest beforehand was proving to be inexpressibly useful, as she was able to re-tell the whole story with relative ease. This was also helped by the fact that Waverly kept flashing her a reassuring smile every time Nicole caught a glimpse of her in the rear-view mirror.</p><p>Wynonna reacted the way Nicole had predicted. She asked a multitude of questions, all the time trying (and failing) to keep her anger in check, as more and more offered threats concerning Nicole’s father and a baseball bat were slipping into the conversation. By the end of it however, Wynonna’s temper frazzled away and Nicole was left with her unwavering, if slightly formidable, support and a string of insults and sarcastic slams about Nicole’s parents that had the truck fit to burst with laughter as they rode out the final few minutes of their journey to school.</p><p>Nicole Haught’s truck pulling into the parking lot drew a great deal of attention from the dregs of students already hanging around the outside of Purgatory High School. On arrival, Nicole was pleasantly surprised to be greeted warmly by a few familiar faces and even pulled into the odd conversation enquiring if she was back in town on a permanent basis, only to be dragged along by an impatient Wynonna who really couldn’t stand there for longer then thirty seconds.</p><p>Waverly had long since been swept away into a crowd of bubbly cheerleaders, not without the promise that she would find the pair later in the day to see how Nicole was settling in. Wynonna had scoffed and rolled her eyes but Nicole could have sworn she saw just the <em>tiniest</em> bit of disappointment flicker in Wynonna’s expression as she watched her sister disappear into the throng of disoriented students, non-of whom seemed to be particularly prepared for the day ahead.</p><p>The morning past by in a flurry of nervous introductions, enjoyable catchups and multiple wrong turns down corridors. Nicole had assumed that, given her best friend was <em>meant</em> to be well acquainted with the school already, getting lost was a hindrance she wasn’t destined to suffer. However, upon showing Wynonna her freshly printed timetable, and the blank expression along with the <em>“How am I supposed to know,”</em> she had received in return, Nicole kind of figured she was doomed.</p><p>Despite all of this however, come lunchtime Nicole was already certain that she had enjoyed her three hours at Purgatory High more then her entire experience at her old school back in the city.</p><p>“It’s nice to see you around Nicole,” said Xavier Dolls, as he sank into the chair next Wynonna just as they were finishing up in the cafeteria. Dolls had always been the definition of an enigma; however, he was kind and good natured and someone Nicole had always been relatively fond of.</p><p>Wynonna proceeded to flick a chip at his forehead to which she gaged no reaction.</p><p>“Dude lighten up this isn’t an instalment of ‘<em>Pride and Justice.’ </em> Speak to her like you’re from this century, would you?”</p><p>Doll’s didn’t respond however Nicole could have sworn she heard a mumbled <em>‘That’s rich’ </em>and <em>‘Cowboy get up,’ </em>despite him barley looking Wynonna’s way.</p><p>“Its <em>‘Prejudice,’ </em>Wynonna, <em>‘Pride and Prejudice’” </em></p><p>Seemingly out of nowhere, Waverly had appeared on Wynonna’s other side, just in time to make this imperative correction.</p><p>“Babygirl, has anyone ever told you, you read far, <em>far </em>too much.”</p><p>“Funny. You weren’t complaining when I practically studied the entire book for you last year. <em>Including</em> finishing your assignments.”</p><p>Wynonna opened her mouth to respond, and then shut it again - an indicator that she couldn’t think of a valid defence to this yet.</p><p>Waverly huffed and shifted her focus to Nicole.</p><p>“You alright so far?”</p><p>“I think so,” Nicole replied, sending a pointed look in Wynonna’s direction, “Although it would be nice if <em>someone</em> could actually be useful for once and help me find my way around.”</p><p>Wynonna went to respond to this too, however fell short. Evidently she had not found an argument to this point either. She returned to the important task of aiming a grape in between Dolls’ eyes.</p><p>“Well what’s your next class?” Waverly asked.</p><p>Nicole took the liberty of handing Waverly her now slightly to torn timetable, and Waverly scanned over it briefly before her face lit up.</p><p>“Well the good news is I’m in History with you next so you might actually manage to find your way there this time.”</p><p>“Are you sure that’s not the bad news-“  Wynonna was cut off by Nicole kicking her sharply under table.</p><p>
  <em>Good day to wear her Dr. Martins.</em>
</p><p>While Wynonna exploded into a steady flow of unrepeatable expletives, Nicole readdressed Waverly with a frown.</p><p>“But I’m in the year above, how are we in the same class?”</p><p>“Some Juniors can take ‘advanced classes’” explained Dolls.</p><p>“Which is basically a fancy way of saying we just take a subject a year ahead, meaning we can do more in our final year as well. There’s probably a couple of Juniors in most of your classes to be honest,” said Waverly, closing her hand over Wynonna’s mouth as a group of Freshman idled past.</p><p>“Are you?” Nicole asked hopefully, “In anymore of my classes I mean?”</p><p>Waverly, who was now half-wrestling with a fairly unhappy Wynonna, (the Freshman had decided to seat themselves only two chairs down,) smiled at her.</p><p>“Guess you’ll just have to wait and see.”</p><p>Nicole rolled her eyes playfully and continued picking at the remanence of her lunch. Somewhere from the other side of the room, Waverly’s name was called, beckoning her to come and sit down.</p><p>“Ugh, I gotta go.” Waverly said, as Wynonna attempted to bite the arm across her face to escape the not so loving embrace of her younger sister, “Do you promise to behave?”</p><p>Wynonna stilled, contemplating the request before reluctantly nodding.</p><p>“<em>And </em>that you’ll help Nicole find her way round?”</p><p>There was another pause.</p><p>Then Wynonna nodded again.</p><p>“Good.”</p><p>Pressing a quick kiss to her head, Waverly <em>finally</em> let Wynonna go before picking up her food tray.</p><p>“I’ll find you when the bell goes, and we’ll go to History together, yeah?” she asked Nicole, who nodded.</p><p>Waverly turned to leave, clipping Wynonna over the ear and sending another smile at Nicole and Dolls before heading off to go and find her friends.</p><p>“So good day so far?” Dolls asked, eyeing Nicole curiously.</p><p>Nicole let her gaze drift over Wynonna who was rubbing her ear grumpily, and then to the corner of the room where Waverly was now settled with the other cheerleaders and she caught her eye momentarily. Waverly winked at her.</p><p>Bless those goddamn Earp sisters.</p><p>“Yeah,” Nicole grinned, “You could say that.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Longest chapter yet! Hope you enjoyed reading, let me know what you think!</p><p>Thanks!</p><p> </p><p>Ps. My sincerest apologies for any typos, my grammars pretty dire sometimes.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>